New World High-A Luffy x Hancock Story
by RavensFan92
Summary: Boa Hancock the hottest girl in the school has hated men for as long as she can remembered but she soon meets a young idiot who changes that Main Pairing Luffy x Hancock, Side Pairings Ace x Vivi, Zoro x Robin, Sanji x Nami My First Story so I would love some reviews to improve :)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Monkey D. Luffy just awoke from sleep on the morning of his first day of highschool.

"YAWWWNNNNNN, man today is gonna be sooooo stupid, I wish summer lasted forever." Luffy was never the school type, he would much rather have adventures with his best friends Roronoa Zoro, Sanji and his big brother Ace.

Luffy gets into the shower and gets dressed listening to his favorite song "C.R.E.A.M" by Wu Tang Clan. He hears his grandfather Garp yell "LUFFY! IF YOU'RE  
NOT DOWN HERE IN 60 SECONDS YOU'RE GONNA BE FEELING THE WRATH OF MY FIST OF LOVE!"

Driven by fear of his grandfather's tough love Luffy runs at full speed only to trip once he leaves his room, by some miracle he made it to the living room by the skin of his neck. Garp is standing in front of Luffy with a stopwatch in his hand laughing. "Hahahahaha nice speed kid you'll be a great cop in no time." Luffy replies "I'm not gonna be a cop grandpa!" Garp says "Ya Ya whatever now go eat your breakfast ace is already there."

Luffys mouth waters at the thought of food he runs full speed into the kitchen goes past Ace grabs his plate and in the blink of an eye eats it all. Ace laughs and says "You idiot did you even taste it?" Luffy just smiles at his brother and shakes his head no. Ace sighs and tells Luffy they should head out so they won't be late.

As they walk out Garp gives them both a good knock on the head and tells them to stay out of trouble while the two of them silently cry in pain. Soon they meet up with Zoro and Sanji.

"So are you guys excited for high school?" Says Ace who is already a Junior. "How can you not be excited when you go from a school full of flat cheasted 13 year olds to a school of 18 year olds with Double D's?!" Says Sanji who already has hearts in his eyes and a nosebleed. "Says the guy who has a 100% rejection rate when asking out girls." Says Zoro. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU DUMBASS MARIMO?!" Says an infuriated Sanji. " You wanna go?!" Says the equally fired up Zoro. "First day and they're already fighting, fucking idiots am I right Luffy?" Says Ace who looks to see Luffy is across the street drooling at a butcher shop window. Ace runs over punches Luffy and drags him over saying "Who am I kidding you're the biggest idiot there is!" but as soon as he brings Luffy back Ace falls asleep out of nowhere causing Luffy, Sanji , and Zoro to scream in horror as they believe he is dead only to find out he is perfectly fine when he wakes up a second later.

_Across the street at a Starbucks a group of girls watches the group of boys antics._

"Haha well they sure are an interesting bunch" Says a smiling Nico Robin. "Hey that's your ex boyfriend Ace right Vivi?" Says Nami. "OH MY GOD this is exactly why I left that idiot." Says an embarrassed Vivi Nefetari.

"Hey Hancock you have to see this idiots they're a riot!" Says Nami who is cracking up. "I am not interested in stupid men come on lets go to school we're gonna be late." Says Boa Hancock who starts walking forward. "She still hates guys huh, I mean she'll talk about anything but when it comes to men she shuts down." Says Nami. "Ya the only time she even acknowledges a guy is when she wants to take advantage of them." Says Vivi. "Well considering her past its understandable, anyway come on lets catch up to her." Says Robin


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy's group arrives at school and each separate to find their own lockers.

Sanji and Zoro by some horrible and hilarious twist of fate are locker neighbors. "WHY GOD WHY!? What did I do to deserve getting put next to this Marimo instead of a beautiful lady!?" Screamed Sanji with tears in his eyes. "You better not get your nosebleeds all over my locker you shitty pervert!" said Zoro

Aces locker was next to some of his Junior Classmates so he didn't mind his place.

As Luffy arrived at his locker he realized he was far away the cafeteria and was very depressed for about 5 seconds. He started putting his books away and was about to leave to go to homeroom when he suddenly heard multiple voices swooning over something.

"HANCOCK – SAMA MARRY ME!" "WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH" "SHE IS SO SEXY" said a group of Boa Hancocks many admirers. 'Damn scruffy losers these fools disgust me.' Thought Hancock as she was walking straight towards the locker right next to Luffy. She stops opens it and doesn't even acknowledge Luffy. "Hey there I guess were neighbors huh?" Said a smiling and Luffy. Hancock turned and gave him a glare, 'Why must I be next to this man, I'll make him leave' thought Hancock. She turned on her charm pushing out her cleavage with her arms and making a face that no normal man could resist. "Excuse me but could you go to another locker I'd really appreciate it." Said the seductive Hancock. Luffy standing there unfazed and confused said "Why, I was here first if anything you should be the one leaving."

Suddenly the whole student body close to them stopped in complete shock as to what just happened. "Did someone just disobey Hancock-Chan?" "No Way!" said the bystanders. Hancock was the most shocked of all, she had never been denied of something by a man at least not since she hit puberty but, this boy was completely unfazed and not interested in the slightest in her charms. She was furious that this worm would dare defy her and would not let him get away with.

"How dare you defy me you insolent man! Get on the floor and apologize and I might forgive you!" said Hancock while in her trademark pose where she looks down on someone so much she is facing the sky.

Luffy was confused and irritated by this person, he was just trying to be nice and she yells at him while in that ridiculous pose. "I don't have time to talk to weirdos like you I gotta get to class." Says Luffy who coldly walks away without a second thought.

The whole hallway is stunned at the spectacle that just occurred, not only did someone dare defy Boa Hancock but also had the nerve to call her weird!

Hancock was completely frozen in shock, she was the most beautiful women in the school no in the COUNTRY and this man was immune to her charms . 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? Such a man exists how is this possible who is this kid?!' thought Hancock.

Intrigued by this man Hancock decides to cut class and follow him.

Luffy walks into his first period and takes his seat just before the bell rings. After waiting for about five minutes the teacher finally stumbles into the class.

"Okay kids my name is but you can call me whatever the hell you want. Now listen here I'm really hung over right now so you guys can do whatever you want today." Says Shanks as he sits down and opens up a Playboy magazine.

The whole class just laughs it off and does their own thing. Zoro happened to be in the same class as Luffy so they decided to talk to eachother.

Meanwhile Hancock is peaking in on the classroom to spy on Luffy.

'I have to find out who this kid is it's driving me insane' thought Hancock. Suddenly a idea clicks in her head. "I know the perfect someone to get me some info on this guy" says Hancock as she walks away with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

After 5 periods it's finally time for lunch and Luffy could not be happier.

"I'm so hungry! This is the first time in months I haven't eaten every 30 minutes I thought was gonna die!" Said Luffy while in the lunch line with Zoro and Sanji.

"Honestly how is he not obese?" Said Zoro. "Ya it's like he's made of rubber or something." Said Sanji. "Na that's ridiculous." They said simultaneously.

Once they got their food they made their way to the table where Ace was already at.

"So how is your first day of High School guys?" Said a curious Ace. "Boring as hell I slept through half of my classes." Said Zoro. "Dissapointing all my teachers are dudes." Said a very sad Sanji. "Well I don't know about you guys but I've been actually having a good day, except for this morning."

Everyone at the table had a curious look on their faces and Ace was about Luffy what happened this morning but before he could he was interrupted by a girl who was standing in front of their table.

_Back in time to first period_

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT HANCOCK?!" Asked a horrified Vivi. "I want you to go sit at your ex boyfriend Aces table today I'm interested in one of his friends and I need some info on him." Said Hancock

"No way why don't you go there yourself!?" said Vivi. "Because you owe from that one time, you know when you forget to wear your bra and –" Said Hancock before she was cut off by Vivi.

"Ok fine I'll do it just don't ever talk about that again, so who do you want me to find out about?" Said a defeated Vivi. "The scrawny one with the black hair and the scar under his eye." Said Hancock.

"Ok I'll try my best but why do you want to know about him I thought you hated guys?" Asked Vivi. "I don't know how to explain it but this one is different anyways text me about how it goes k." Said Hancock with a devilish smile on her face.

_Back to present_

"Hey Ace mind if I sit here today?" Asked Vivi with a pretty smile on her face

Ace was very confused by this why was his EX girlfriend who broke up with him asking to sit with him?

"Uhh ya sure why not." Said Ace with a suspicious look on his face.

Vivi takes a sit in between Sanji and Ace and asks "Hey why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Uh ok well the blonde dude sitting next to you is Sanji ." Says Ace. Meanwhile Sanji not paying attention to what anyone is saying is very stealthily looking down Vivi's tank top, suddenly his pervy senses tingle and he notices Vivi turning her head towards him. At the speed of light he moves his eyes away from Vivi's chest and starts whistling while wiping away his nosebleed.

"Nice to meet you Sanji, I'm Vivi" Says Vivi with a warm and welcoming smile on her face. "It is wonderful to meet you as well mademoiselle I don't think I have ever layed eyes on a beauty such as yours." Says Sanji. "Ummmm thanks." Says a slightly creeped out Vivi.

Vivi looks back over to Ace to see he has fallen asleep. Annoyed yet unsurprised she slaps Ace upside the head and asks him to continue.

"Well the bad boy wannabe with the Incredible Hulk hair is Zoro." Says Ace while laughing. Zoro infuriated by this grabs Ace and starts choking him before simply saying "Sup" to Vivi.

Vivi with a intimidated look on her face thinks 'God his friends are as dumb as him I'm gonna kill Hancock for making me do this.'

After Ace recovers from Zoro's attempted murder of him he finally introduces the person Vivi came to find out about.

"And finally this is my little brother Luffy." Says Ace. "Brother you never told me you had a brother." Says a surprised Vivi. "Haha well you never asked." Replied Ace

Vivi sighs and turns her head towards Luffy and immediately sees him wolfing down what seems to be his eighth lunch. "Um hello I'm Vivi nice to meet you Luffy." Says Vivi.

Luffy continues to eat until Ace punches him. "Oww Ace why did you do that?! Huh when did she get here?" Says Luffy. "Sorry about them when he eats he's in his own world."

Vivi just laughs and remembers her mission. "So Luffy tell me about yourself." Says Vivi

"Well I like to eat, fight, go on adventures, listen to Wu Tang Clan and that's about it" Says a Luffy with a big smile on his face.

Vivi thinks to herself 'What the hell is a Wu Tang Clan? Why is Hancock interested in this kid of all people?' Before Vivi can say anymore the bell that signifies the end of lunch rings.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys bye." Says Vivi with a smile on her face as she grabs her phone out of her bag to text Hancock about Luffy.

**Hey guys so I'm starting my last year of high school this week so I won't be able to update as much as I would like so if you guys could leave me suggestions for a update schedule I would really appreciate it thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Hancock was in the middle of her class when she suddenly felt her vibrate. She took it out and looked at the message ever so stealthily.

"So the kids name is Luffy and he's actually Ace's little brother, he's pretty stupid but in a funny way lol oh and he loves food more than anything. Also he said something about a _Wu Tang Clan_ whatever the hell that is. Anyway that's all I could get before lunch was over… am I done playing spy now?" Said the text from Vivi.

"Ya I can work with that Vivi thanks " Replied Hancock

As the bell rang all the students including the Hancock started flooding out of the school.

'Shit I can't wait to go home even though it's the first day I'm already done with this place." Thought Hancock before something caught her eye. 'It's Luffy and his two friends wonder what their doing.' Hancock thought

_Switch to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji_

"For once you actually came up with a good idea swirly perv." Said Zoro.

"Ya joining the football team sounds fun" Seconded Luffy

"Of course its perfect for the 3 of us, the two of you can quench your weird fetish of beating the shit out of someone and I can impress all the cheerleaders." Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever let's just get going already" Said the impatient Zoro.

_Back to Hancock_

'Football team huh I might just go aswell… wait what I hate football why would I wanna go see it, I mean that Luffy kid is interesting but why am I this interested?" Said Hancock who unconsciously was walking towards the football field.

_At the field with Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji tryouts are just about to start_

"Ok guys my name is Silvers Rayleigh I'm the head coach of this team, now here's how we do things around here. During tryouts we put Freshman, Sophmores, Juniors, and Seniors all together the best out of you will go to Varsity, second best will go to JV, and the leftovers won't have a team to play on. Ok lets get started with some hitting drills, the team captains Marco and Jozu will pick who you go against."Said Coach Rayleigh

"Hey Marco lets give the Freshmen a warm welcome" Whispered a laughing Jozu. "You asshole…alright lets do it." Said the equally devious Marco.

Marco looked around the smallest, scrawniest freshman he could find and suddenly his eyes met with Luffy. 'PERFECT!' Thought Marco

Suddenly he pointed at Luffy and said "Okay first two are this kid and Spartan line up."

Hancock walked up to the field just in time to hear that , she was disgusted by her fellow upperclassmen's attempts at humiliating and hurting the freshman, suddenly she was feeling a weird feeling when she thought about Luffy going up against that monster Spartan. 'What is this feeling… this can't be worry can it?!' Thought a confused Hancock.

As Luffy lined up against Spartan he kept a straight face not intimidated in the slightest by the 6'7, 250 pound Senior.

With a confident grin Spartan said "Hey shrimp I'm about to prove to everyone hear that the weak don't belong here."

Luffy not responding gets in his 3 point stance across from Spartan. "Okay rules are no holding or tackling, first one to push the other down wins" Said Rayleigh.

"Ok 3,2,1 GO!" Said Rayleigh as he blew his whistle

Spartan charges at Luffy with a battle cry ready to mow him down, but suddenly he is stopped in his tracks and then realizes that his feet aren't on the ground anymore. He looks and sees that Luffy had pushed him back about 5 yards with little to no effort.

Everyone on the field except Zoro and Sanji are in complete shock. "Hey coach is that it, I thought it would have been harder?" Says Luffy with a straight face.

Rayleigh with a chuckle says "Ya that's it great job kid."

"Man he's as strong as ever." Stated Sanji

"Well that's what happens when your Grandpa has trained you your whole life to be a unstoppable machine." Responded Zoro

Hancock was in complete shock at what just happened. 'Just what is this kid?' Suddenly Hancock was smiling and had a relieved look on her face she then started to walk away trying to figure out this young man. Without her knowledge her cheeks were turned into a reddish pinkish color as she was thinking about Luffy.

**That's it for this chapter so I've decided to update every Friday as that is when I have the most free time. Thank you for the follows and favorites. Please feel free to review, have a great day everyone (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had just finished football tryouts and were basically guaranteed spots on Varsity which was unheard of for a one Freshman let alone three. As they were about to leave the school grounds and walk home a car pulls up in front of them. You could tell who ever owned it was wealthy just by the looks. As the window rolls down the driver is revealed to be Marco.

"Hey you guys how about I give you a ride?" Asked Marco.

The three look at each other and come to a decision "HELL YA" They say simultaneously.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji get in the back of the luxury car since Jozu is in the front passenger seat. The music playing in the car was the song "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica and it was loud but not too loud so that they could hear what each other was saying.

"So I gotta say this right now you guys earned our respect the way you played out there so I thought as were basically teammates now why not give you guys a ride." Said Marco. "Thanks a lot man I hated the thought of walking home after we worked out for 2 and half hours" said Zoro. "Don't mention it." Said Marco.

"Hey Luffy you are you related to Ace by chance you look a lot like him?" Asked Jozu. "Ya he's my big brother do you guys know him?" Said Luffy. "Know him haha, we've known Ace since Middle School somehow we've always been in the same classes, I've always tried to get him to play football but he was never interested anyways say hi to him for him." Said Marco with a smile on his face

Luffy nodded and suddenly his stomach growled. "UHHH I'm so hungry hey Marco can we go to Mcdonalds or something I think I might die." Said Luffy. "Ya sure why not we were thinking about getting food anyway." Marco replied as they pulled up Marco told Jozu to go inside with the money and order the food since the drive through was packed.

While they were alone Marco decided to ask a very enticing proposition to his new friends.

"Hey guys so I'm having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanna come there will be all the girls and booze you could ask for." Asked Marco.

'GIRLS!' Thought Sanji, 'BOOZE!' Thought Zoro, 'WHAT NO FOOD!' Thought Luffy

Zoro and Sanji immediately decided to accept while Luffy had to get past the fact that he didn't guarantee he could eat all the food he wanted he eventually said yes.

"Awesome its this Saturday I'll text you the address tell Ace he can come two!" Said Marco

Jozu came back to the car with the food and passed around everyones share. After everyone was done eating Marco drove everyone home, Luffy being the first one. After saying bye to everyone he got out of the car .

Luffy walks into his house and right into the fist of his grandfather.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE!? YOU WERE OUT SMOKING THE CRACK WEREN'T YOU?!" Screamed Garp.

Luffy rubbing his head said "No Grandpa I was playing football and I got a ride home."

"Good cause if you were out smoking that poison I'd kill you before the crack had a chance to." Said Garp

Ace was sitting on the couch watching the Yankees and Red Sox play while sighing at his idiotic family.

"Hey Luffy wasn't that Marco's car?" asked Ace. "Ya he told me to say hi to you?" Replied Luffy.

"Well boys I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the sack good night, love you." Said Garp to his Grandsons. "Night Grandpa" They said simultaneously. After Garp was out of sight Luffy decided it was safe to tell Ace about the party.

"Hey Ace so Marco is having a party this Saturday and he said you could come you wanna?" Asked Luffy. "Hmmmm well it has been a while since I've had a good time sure why not." Ace Replied

_To Hancock who is taking a bath_

"Man this is so refreshing this day was certainly a funner one that's for sure." Said Hancock. Suddenly her phone vibrated, it was a text message from Nami.

"Hey girl Marco is having a huge party on Saturday you should come its been so long since you've been to one of these things it would do you good!" Said the Message.

Hancock was suddenly in deep thought she was conflicted, she never was one for parties but at the same time even she needed to let go. Ultimately she decided to go

"Ya sure why not I'll go." Replied Hancock.

Soon Nami replied back with "Great glad to hear it I'll see at school tomorrow."

Once she was done with that conversation Hancock got out of the bath and went straight to bed to go sleep but not before wondering about the boy she had been thinking about all day

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" Said Hancock before she fell asleep

**So I know I said I would release every Friday but I felt like updating so deal with it lol, anyway feel free to review and have a great week everyone (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday after school Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are in Luffys room hanging out, day before Marcos Party_

"Hey Luffy where are your porno mags at? Don't tell me you don't have any!?" Asked Sanji

"Ya I don't have any whats the big deal?" Responded Luffy

"You still use Porno Mags don't you have a computer?" Asked Zoro. "IM OLD FASHIONED OKAY!" Yelled Sanji

Luffy gets on his phone to look at a message while Zoro and Sanji are bickering in the background on whether porno mags are obsolete or not.

"Hey Luffy what are looking at?" Asked Sanji

"I got a text from Marco, I wonder what he wants? MAYBE HE GOT KFC!?" Said Luffy

"_Hey Luffy I'm outside your house right now bring Zoro, Ace, and Sanji outside."_ Said the text

Luffy did just what the message said as he gathered his friends and walked outside to meet Marco. "Yo Marco whats going on dude why did you want us to come out?" Asked Ace

"Well I wanted to see if you guys were down to help me make the party better." Replied Marco. "Ya sure what do you want us to do?" Asked Zoro

Marco took a quick glance around the neighborhood to make sure no one was listening and then said "I'm trying to get some not so legal stuff for the party and I'm going to kind of a shady area so I don't wanna go by myself can you any of you guys come with."

The 4 friends had wide eyes open and talked it over they weren't so surprised that they were gonna have drugs at the party just that they didn't expect to be the ones retrieving it.

"Ok so we'll send Luffy and Zoro with you and Me and Sanji will stay back here to make sure Gramps doesn't worry." Said Ace

"Sounds like a plan, you guys ready?" Asked Marco

"Ya lets head out." Said Zoro and Luffy

_With Hancock, Nami, and Robin at the Mall_

"Oh Victoria's Secret how I love you" Said Nami while sampling many enticing perfumes

"So you guys ready for the party tomorrow?" Asked Robin. "Hell ya Its gonna be live as fuck, Marco throws the best parties." Replied Nami

"Hopefully you don't flash the whole house after a keg stand again Nami." Said Hancock with a devilish grin on her face

"Screw you I don't even remember that." Said Nami while Laughing

"So do you guys think you're gonna stop being prudes for once and let loose for once, like come on you are the hottest girls in the school you could get any guy you want." Asked Nami.

"Maybe I'll see if I'm drunk enough." Replied Robin while laughing

"Of course not there's gonna be no one their but disgusting, smelly, apes." Said Hancock. "Oh come on Hancock you gotta be interested in someone it's only natural to like the opposite sex." Said Nami

Suddenly Hancock feels her cheeks getting hot as she develops a blush, Nami notices and with a huge smile screams "OH MY GOD YOU DO LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS IT?! TELL US NOW!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Replied Hancock

"Uhhhh you're no fun." Said a disappointed Nami

_Luffy, Marco, and Zoro have just made it to their destination a park in the middle of the city_

"So where's the guy we're supposed to meet Marco?" Said Luffy. "Right over there." Replied Marco

Suddenly Zoro and Luffy see a young man with tattoos all over his body, a beanie over his skateboarder hair, and a cigarette in his mouth

"YO LAW!" Said Marco calling over the boy

"Marco-ya whats up man?" Says Trafalgar Law as he knuckle touches Marco

"Nothing much dude just wondering if you got anything for me got a party tomorrow." Replied Marco. "Ya man I got your stuff in this bag, gave you what you wanted a shit ton of weed and a little extra." Said Law

"Nice thanks man come over to the party if you want to." Said Marco

"Na I can't man I got to study thanks though." Replied Law

The three walk back to Marco's car when Zoro says "Whats a drug dealer gotta be studying on Saturday Night?"

"Medical School." Said Marco

Luffy and Zoro were both equally shocked and both said "What really?!"

"Ya he does this stuff since that's the only way he can afford Medical School. That guys been fending for himself since day one." Said Marco

Luffy and Zoro were shocked and felt sorry for Law, especially Luffy he always had a soft spot for people who were commiting crimes for the right reason like his father.

**That's it please review and have a great day everyone :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hancock was in her room getting ready for Marco's party. As usual she looked absolutely stunning, unlike other girls her age she didn't need to wear close to nothing to get sex appeal, she could literally wear a big puffy winter coat and still have sex appeal. She chose to wear a beautiful red dress with a snake pattern on it. Hancock was only looking forward to this party to hang out with her girlfriends, she was sure that the only guy she was interested in wasn't even going to be there.

She had no idea why she was becoming infatuated with Monkey D. Luffy. Maybe it was how he was the only person to resist her, or his overwhelming strength and power, or his goofy carefree smile. Whatever it was Hancock was falling for this boy that she had only said a few sentences too.

Hancock hears a car horn outside of her house and she sees it is Nami. She runs out and gets in the car and says hi to her best friends Nami, Vivi, and Robin.

_15 minutes later the girls arrive at Marcos House_

"Welcome ladies! You all are looking sexy as usual." Said a lusty Marco. "Ya ya whatever Marco where's the booze?!" Asked Nami

Marco pointed in the direction of the kitchen where he was keeping all of the alcohol he bought. In the blink of an eye is doing shots with everyone.

Robin walked to where to Nami was to join her in getting shit faced.

Hancock and Vivi the more controlled of the group just grab a single beer each and sit down at a couch to talk.

Suddenly after about 20 minutes something catches Hancock's eye and suddenly her heart pump at incomprehensible speeds as her cheeks turn cherry red. 'OMG ITS HIM!'

_Back about 5 minutes Luffy, Ace, Sanji, and Zoro were walking to Marcos_

"DUDE I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS PARTY! DO YOU KNOW HOW SLUTTY GIRLS GET WHEN THEY'RE DRUNK!" Said Sanji

"Yes we know now calm your boner we're not even there yet." Said Ace

Luffy was excited but didn't really know what to expect, honestly as long as Marco had meat it would have been the party of the year in Luffys eyes. He dressed casually wearing a Young and Restless shirt with dark colored jeans and Nikes. As they arrived they were greeted by Marco.

"Welcome gentlemen to the most hype party of the year." Said Marco

Luffy and the guys walk in and are amazed at the spectacle before them. Marcos house was absolutely massive but somehow there were enough people that it was hard enough to walk in some places. Luffy could hear barely hear the background music with all the noise everyone was making.

"Make yourselves at home guys." Said Marco

The group split up to different places. Zoro and Sanji went to the kitchen for the booze and drunk girls, Ace decided to stay and hang out with Marco and Jozu, and Luffy was just walking around aimlessly confused and looking for food.

Soon he makes his way into the living room and notices its as packed as the rest of the house, suddenly he notices a girl walking up to him.

_Back to when Hancock first notices Luffy_

"Vivi its Luffy!" Said Hancock

"Hey it is wonder how he knows Marco? You should go say hi to him he doesn't seem like the guy to make the first move haha." Said Vivi

"Are you sure?" Said Hancock

"Yes I'm sure you can't just stalk him your whole life, you'll lose your chance with him." Replied Vivi

"Ok I guess you're right." Said Hancock

Reluctantly she gets off the couch and starts making her way towards Luffy. Her heart rate rising every second. The walk itself took probably only took about ten seconds but Hancock felt as if it was hours.

Finally she makes it too Luffy and says "Hey remember me I'm your locker neighbor." Hancock said with a warm smile.

Luffy was trying his hardest to remember who this girl was and he finally did.

"Ya your that girl who does that funny pose haha, so you're here too huh." Said Luffy bluntly

Hancock reached a new level of embarrassment and her cheeks showed it reaching a new tint of red.

'Looks like he doesn't remember how I was a bit of jerk to him thank god.' Thought Hancock

"Anyways I never got too introduce myself I'm Boa Hancock, Nice to meet you." Said Hancock

"Nice to meet you Hancock I'm Luffy." Said Luffy

'This is going good I'm gonna take a major risk here!' Thought Hancock

"Do you want to go get a drink with me?" Asked Hancock. 'OH HOW RUDE HE MUST HATE ME NOW!' Thought the paranoid Hancock

"Yea sure why not." Said Luffy with a big smile

Hancocks heart skipped a beat with that smile, this was going perfectly. The two make their way to the kitchen but before they do Luffy grabs a brownie from a table and eats it in one bite.

**End of chapter. Please review have a great day everyone :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hancock could not believe what was going on right now. The first real crush she ever had was going to get a drink with her, and to be honest she couldn't be happier. She had went from looking down and being disgusted with this boy, to respecting him, to becoming downright infatuated with him.

As they got to the kitchen Hancock grabbed to Bud Lights one for each of them. Luffy opened up and took a sip of his only to almost throw up.

"THIS STUFF IS DISGUSTING! Why do people drink beer it tastes gross." Said Luffy

Hancock chuckled at Luffys innocence, she thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever scene. "Well its more of an acquired taste and people mostly drink it for another reason." Said Hancock

"Ahhh I see so if I drink a lot of these they'll start to taste good?" Said Luffy

"Ya you could say that…but I wouldn't drink too many it co-"Said Hancock before she was noticed that Luffy had already downed two beers in mere seconds.

Hancock could only chuckle at her crushes idiocy, normally she wouldn't have the nerve to talk to Luffy but with a little help from everyone's best friend alcohol she could actually talk to him. They spent what felt like hours to Hancock talking, Although they only talked about small stuff like School, Hancock was satisfied with that, for the first time in her life she was experiencing something she never wanted to end.

Suddenly Luffy was started to feel weird he only had 2 beers so he knew he couldn't be drunk since Hancock told him it usually takes at least 4. His whole body was starting to relax without his permission, it took him twice as long as usual to process what Hancock was saying, and he was for some reason wanted to laugh at every little thing.

Hancock noticed something was up, she started to try to figure out what could have made Luffy act so strangely all of the sudden, she didn't smell weed on him so he couldn't have smoked. Suddenly it hit her.

"Luffy you didn't eat one of the brownies did you?!" Said Hancock

"Ya I did is that bad?" Said Luffy

Hancock face palmed at his ignorance she knew Luffy wouldn't be act so good when he was high in public, so she decided to take him outside for a walk until he sobered up.

_5 minutes later outside_

'I can't believe this is the first time he's done any of this, freshman are so innocent' Thought Hancock

"Hey you know what you're pretty cool Hancock, I thought you were kind of weird at first but now that I've talked to you I can tell I was wrong." Said Luffy with a smile on his face

Hancocks heart went racing at that sentence, she started to feel her face growing a deeper blush. Time stopped for her as she started daydreaming about Luffy saying shes cool over and over again while looking about 100 times attractive than he does in real life.

"Thanks Luffy you have no idea how happy that makes me." Replied Hancock

Luffy honestly didn't know how happy that made her, she had never felt this way before about a boy and she thought she never would, she thought for sure her past would prevent her from ever loving a man, but here was in her eyes the perfect guy, he wasn't the smartest or the most ripped, but his personality and his ability to make everyone around him a friend was what made her fall head over heels. Every time she saw his smile and heard him laugh she felt as if she had seen a small piece of heaven.

While Hancock was next to him spaced out in daydreams Luffy noticed he was starting to feel less weird. 'Oh cool maybe I'm starting to sober up.' Thought Luffy but suddenly he heard his stomach growl and he felt his worst enemy HUNGER. The worlds worst nightmare had just occurred Monkey D. Luffy just got the munchies.

He put his hands high in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs "FOOOOOOOOOOD!" This scared Hancock half to death, as it took her a bit to understood what was happening.

Luffy had never felt this hungry before he needed nourishment and fast. He developed what seemed to be a wild animals sense of a smell as he quickly located the closest restaurant on aroma alone. He suddenly takes off full speed running.

"LUFFY WAIT UP!" Screamed Hancock as she started running after him.

'Why did I fall in love with such an idiot' Thought Hancock with a amused smile on her face.

**I'M BACK BITCHES, I'm so happy to say I am returning to my normal schedule, thank you all for being so patient with me. As always everyone please leave me a review and have a great day (: **


End file.
